


Impossible Scenario

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As Adults, Dick Growth, F/F, LEWD, NSFW, Porn, Toyama Arisa, Yuri, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Toyama Arisa is faced with the impossible scenario that her wife has suddenly grown a dick. So what are they going to do about it?
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Impossible Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> So I had hoped that yesterday's mini-lewd would get things out of my system, but it appears to have only made things worse. So here's a very explicit NSFW lewd porn of Kasumi and Arisa.
> 
> I hope this doesn't ruin my schedule.

Toyama Arisa was faced with an impossible scenario.

"What is _that_?"

"Um... a dick."

Arisa facepalmed. "I can see that, but why do _you_ have it?" She'd heard her wife scream from the bathroom, and entered to find... this. It hadn't been there the day before. She was fairly sure she would have noticed if it was.

"Um... I-I don't know... I was out on the balcony looking at the stars. One of them dropped from the sky, and hit me in the head. A-and when I went to take a bath, I... I found this..."

"A star hit you in the head, and you grew a dick?" Arisa rubbed her forehead. "That's not possible, Kasumi."

"B-but..." Kasumi looked like she was on the verge of tears, and it was undoubtedly a dick. "What do I do, Arisa?"

Several (rather indecent) images came to Arisa's mind, but she tried to shove them away. "Normally I'd say we'd go to a hospital, but only emergency wards are open this late, and I'm not sure this counts... it's not like your life is in danger... probably..." She brought her hand to her chin while thinking it over.

"Probably?!"

Arisa ignored her. This wasn't what she had expected to happen that night. Or any night. They'd only had dinner a short while ago, and she hadn't even finished cleaning up when she heard Kasumi scream. "How would we explain this even... stars don't drop onto people's heads without killing them, and certainly don't make them grow... uh... Kasumi? Why is it getting bigger?"

"Huh? H-how should I know? It's just... you looking at it that much makes me feel strange..." Kasumi blushed.

"Eh?" Arisa realised she had been staring right at it for a while. "Oh. Uh. I-it's kinda hard to not look at it..." It was getting really big, and the indecent images from before were pushing their way back in. No underwear either of them owned could contain a beast like that.

"Arisaaaa..."

Arisa sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." She pushed her glasses up. "If we can wear it out, maybe it will go away on its own."

"Huh?" Kasumi gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Arisa stepped closer, and gave Kasumi a kiss. "These things can orgasm too, you know. So maybe if you cum, it will go away." Or at least calm down.

"Oh..." Kasumi got even redder.

Arisa was feeling a bit warm herself. "A-and isn't it one of my wifely duties to help you cum?" She tried her best to wink playfully.

"Arisa..." Kasumi finally smiled a little.

"So... may I?"

Kasumi nodded.

Arisa reached down, and gently touched it. It was quite warm.

"Ah~."

"You okay?" Arisa looked up at Kasumi's flushed face again. It had sounded like a good noise, but she wanted to make sure.

"Y-yeah." Kasumi nodded again.

Arisa's attention turned back to the freshly grown dick. The skin felt a little different from what she was used to on Kasumi's body, especially around the head. She just barely managed to wrap her fingers all the way around it. It wasn't the first time she had seen one, since her tastes in porn were varied, but it was the first time seeing one in person. And certainly the first time touching one. Occasionally it throbbed.

Meanwhile Kasumi's breathing kept getting heavier. "A... Arisa..."

Arisa liked hearing her name said in that tone of voice. She gave Kasumi a kiss on the cheek, then on the mouth as she started moving her hand. _This is what you call jerking it, right? I'm jerking off my wife._ The impossible thought made a little tingle go up her spine. Apparently she was a very lewd woman.

 _This is a bit awkward, though._ Even if she was shorter than Kasumi, it was hard to find a good position to do this comfortably while standing up. Maybe if she moved behind Kasumi. Though she had another option too. Crouching down.

"E-eh? Arisa, what are you- ~ah~ -doing?"

"Don't worry, it's just easier to get a grip from down here." Not to mention easier to get a good look. Interestingly Kasumi still had her pussy down there too, but it was the dick that drew her eyes the most.

"O-oh- ~mmm~ -okay."

It looked so big from up close, but she had nothing to really compare it to. Porn wasn't exactly representative of the norm. Regardless of whether it was above or below average, it certainly looked big to her. The shaft was veiny, and kinda uneven, but the head looked very smooth. It even had its own scent. Maybe it came from that clear, sticky liquid that was dribbling from the tip. She had read enough to recognise it as pre-cum.

 _I wonder how it tastes..._ The thought surprised her, but it didn't leave. Since they were married, surely it wouldn't be so bad if she...

"A-ah~! A-Arisa, something... s-something's happen- ~ah~ something-"

"Huh?" Arisa looked up just before the dick jerked in her hand, and hit her right in the face and neck with a spurt of cum. Then another. And another. _So much._ She wondered if she should try to get away, but couldn't decide on a direction. Once she felt the dick soften, it occurred to her to let go. Her glasses were almost completely covered up, so she took them off. "Uwa~." She looked at the white gunk on her glasses, and her hands... and her clothes. She could feel it running down her face. _So this is semen..._

"Arisa! I'm so sorry, so sorry, oh no, are you okay??"

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't panic." _It's so warm._ "That was my bad. I should have seen it coming..." _What else did I expect was going to happen?_ "Uh... that wasn't an intentional pun, okay?"

Kasumi giggled. "Okay."

"Though you could have warned me a little sooner." Arisa got up to rinse off her glasses. She'd have to clean them properly to wear them again, but that could wait. "At least we..." Her sentence trailed off as she turned around. "Oh... it's not gone."

"Sorry..." Kasumi still had quite the erection. "That was really hot, Arisa. And... you look kinda hot, too."

Arisa had felt it soften, but that had clearly not lasted long. "I look hot covered in your cum? You're such a perv, Kasumi." She got to taste a bit of it. It was salty. And the smell was kinda strong. But... she didn't hate it. "I guess my work's not done, then. I have to get out of these clothes anyway."

"Do you want to take a bath together?" Kasumi asked.

Arisa liked that idea, but... "Maybe once we're done." She started unbuttoning her shirt. "Otherwise you'll just get me dirty again right away."

"Oh, you're dirty alright," Kasumi said with a grin.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Arisa rolled her eyes, and threw her shirt towards the laundry hamper. Though she wouldn't say it was untrue. And at least Kasumi had cheered back up. "Hm... I have an idea, but let me wash my face quickly first. Take a seat." After she had gotten the worst of it off, she removed her trousers as well, and turned around to find Kasumi had taken a seat as asked. Arisa smiled, reached around her back, and popped her bra open. It wasn't dirty, but she also didn't need it. In fact it would just get in the way.

"Arisa?" Kasumi gave her a questioning look as she got on her knees in front of her.

"You like these, don't you?" Arisa lifted up her boobs, and Kasumi nodded eagerly. "Well, let me show you something different I can do with them now that you have _this_." She leaned forward, and trapped the dick in between her breasts.

"Oh~."

She started moving her bosom up and down, feeling the rock-hard dick sliding between them. _I'm giving my wife a boob-job._ It was such an impossible thing, yet it was making her quite excited. The dribbling pre-cum was lubing up her cleavage even further. She had wondered what it tasted like earlier, and now was as good a time as any to find out. She opened her mouth, and wrapped her lips around the head of Kasumi's dick.

"AH~!"

It was a little awkward to use her mouth and boobs at the same time, but it felt worth it to get a taste. It was also salty, but it had a sweetness to it as well. She liked it. Maybe she could coax more of it to come out if she used her tongue.

"A-Arisa, that's- ~AH~ t-too much, I can't- ~HA~ I'm gonna cum again... ~AAHH~"

Arisa didn't care. Rather, she wanted it. It felt like the whole dick was starting to swell. That probably meant... suddenly she felt Kasumi's hands on her head, and she was pushed down onto the dick as far as she could go. It started jerking again, and she could feel something warm shooting down her throat. _I'm drinking Kasumi's semen._ That was the only thought that fit in her head alongside that huge dick.

"Ah!" Kasumi let go. "Arisa! I'm so sorry! It felt so good, my mind went blank!"

Arisa fell back on her butt, and gasped for air.

Kasumi got down on her knees as well, and caressed Arisa's face. "Are you okay, my love?"

Arisa swallowed hard. She could still taste it. "I... I'm okay." She took Kasumi's hand, and pulled her in for a kiss. Maybe she'd be able to taste it as well. "Is it... is it gone?" she asked, feeling rather dazed.

"Uh... no..." Kasumi answered awkwardly.

Arisa looked down between Kasumi's legs. The dick was still there, and looked just as erect. _Yippee_ , went an excited voice in her head. "Well... then I know what we have to do next." She guided Kasumi's hand down between her own legs, and slid it into her panties.

"Whoa~. You're soaked, Arisa."

Arisa nodded. She already felt so warm that she wasn't sure it was possible to blush any longer. "And that's your fault."

"Hehehe." Kasumi seemed very pleased with herself. "Maybe we should move to the bed?"

"Maybe we should."

They stumbled their way to the bedroom, ditching what few clothes they had left along the way, and giggled like a couple of excited schoolgirls as they fell onto the bed. They kissed hard, and deep as their boobs squished against each other. Arisa could also feel the dick bumping against, and dribbling on her stomach.

"I... I want it," Arisa said. Forming clear thoughts was a bit tricky in her current situation, but she put her hand on the desired object to make her point clear.

"Mmm~. I have to... make sure you're ready first..." Kasumi said, and kissed Arisa again.

"I'm... ready..." Arisa certainly felt ready. As ready as she'd ever been. For anything.

"Well, I can't exactly..." Kasumi started moving downwards. "Neglect my wifely duties either..." Arisa whined as Kasumi lifted, and spread her legs. A couple of fingers moved in on her pussy, and ran up and down between the folds. "Totally soaked..."

"Ka-a-ah-sumi, pleeeeaaaaase!" Arisa begged. But instead of the dick, the next thing she got was something she knew very well. Kasumi's tongue. As aroused as she felt, it was like it sent lightning through Arisa's body. She thought she could see the stars. Maybe one of them would fall onto her head, and grant her a dick of her own. Kasumi was very good at what she did, and used her tongue to spread Arisa open, and even press inside her. Arisa grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. It felt like she was going to explode.

And then she did. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her whole body twitched as the orgasm blew her away. She was so turned on it probably hadn't taken very long at all before she came. It helped that she had a very skilled wife.

"Mmm~, I always love how you taste, Arisa~," Kasumi said, licking her lips. "Now you're definitely ready~."

"Huh?" Arisa looked down at her. "H-hang on, I just came." She could feel Kasumi's dick rubbing against her. "I'm still really sensitiiiiive." She shuddered as the smooth head slid down between her legs, and settled on her opening. "Give me a minute-"

"Nope." Kasumi put her hands on Arisa's hips, and pushed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah~!" Arisa cried out. "Oh... fuck..." _It's so big._ It was pushing her open, forcing her apart. "Oh god..." _Am I going to break?_ "God damn..." Yet it felt... amazing.

"Arisa?" She could feel a gentle hand caressing her face, and looked up to see Kasumi above her. "A-are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I pull out?"

"N... no... don't... no out..." She tried to wrap her legs around Kasumi's to hold them there. "I'm good... Kasumi... keep going..."

"Mmkay~." Kasumi showed her a very pretty smile, and then pushed even further.

 _There's more?!_ Arisa had thought for sure that all of it had to be in when Kasumi had stopped. "AH~!" That must have hit her G-spot. And probably C, D, E, and F along the way. Kasumi's dick was playing her like an instrument.

"This feels... so amazing..." Kasumi moaned.

Arisa agreed completely, and pulled her sexy wife down into another kiss. "Fuck... me..." She breathed hot and heavy.

Kasumi seemed only too eager to comply, and pulled her hips back, before pushing back in.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Arisa hadn't known she had quite that many sensitive spots inside her.

Kasumi's movements gradually sped up. "Arisa... feels so good... inside you... can't... hold back..."

"Then. Don't," was all Arisa could answer. Kasumi's hips slamming against her, and the dick drilling deep inside her pushed all thoughts out of her head.

"Arisa! I'm gonna- I'm- I'm cumming!"

Arisa could feel it. The build-up. And then the orgasm. Shooting Kasumi's cum deep inside her. _So hot._ She was amazed it wasn't burning her.

"AAaaaaahhhaaaahhh!" The sensation triggered her own orgasm. _Is this going to make me pregnant?_ She wasn't on birth control. It hadn't really been relevant before, since they were both women, and her periods weren't so bad that she needed it for them either. They had talked about having children, and she wasn't opposed to the idea, but she hadn't expected it to happen like this.

 _It's fine_ , she thought. _I don't mind getting pregnant. I want more_. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she pushed Kasumi over on her back, and climbed on top. "My turn." Thankfully Kasumi's dick had recovered already, and she held it up so she could sit down on it. "Aaaaahhhh fuck." It felt like it pushed even deeper inside than before.

Kasumi moaned loudly as Arisa started moving herself up and down. Such lovely music. It felt a little smoother this time, though no less filling. She wouldn't have been surprised to see a bulge in her tummy when it pushed all the way inside her. And Kasumi looked so beautiful and aroused. She went down for more kisses. More Kasumi. She couldn't get enough.

"Arisa. I'm gonna... cum again..."

"Cum all you want... fill me up... knock me up... Kasumi."

"Arisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

* * *

"Arisa. Arisa? Arisa?"

"Mm... ehehe... so much... so full..."

"Arisa?"

Arisa jolted, and slowly opened her eyes. Something was shaking her softly. "Kasumi?"

"Arisa, are you okay?" Kasumi was sitting up in bed with her hand on Arisa's shoulder, and looking down at her. "You were making a lot of noise in your sleep... and some... uh... very lewd noises..."

"Huh?" Arisa sat up too, and rubbed her eyes. She could see daylight streaming in past the curtains. Had she blacked out? Had they fucked all night long? "Is... is it gone?"

"What? Is what gone?" Kasumi asked.

Arisa lifted the duvet to look. "The dick."

"What dick?" Kasumi sounded confused. There was nothing between her legs.

Though there was something between Arisa's legs. A lot of moisture. It occurred to her that aside from that, the bed seemed clean. The sheets were fine. No semen. "Was it all a dream..." she mumbled.

"A dream?" Kasumi gave Arisa a confused look, and then looked down. "Oh! Oho~. A wet dream, perchance?"

"Huh?" Arisa jumped.

"A wet dream about me?" Kasumi grinned playfully.

Arisa blushed scarlet. "D-don't jump to conclusions!"

* * *

Arisa was doing her best to calm her heart at the breakfast table. It had been such an amazing dream. So incredibly detailed too. If it was only a dream, how could she have felt... all of that? Maybe she had simply read too much porn, but it had felt so real.

She looked across the table at her wonderful wife. Of course she loved everything they had together. While they had occasional mild disagreements, she had never been unsatisfied about their relationship, and everything it contained. Yet after that dream, there was some part of her that couldn't help thinking: _if only_.

Well, she was an adult woman now. She could ask for adult things. "Hey, Kasumi?"

"Hm?" Kasumi looked up from her toast.

"What do you think about buying a strap-on?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the sex toy kind?" Arisa clarified.

Kasumi leaned back in her chair. "Hm... well, I don't mind. But what brought this on?"

"Um..." Arisa did her best to not blush. _I'm an adult. This is normal adult stuff_. "Just something I've been thinking about for a while."

Kasumi smiled. "Okay, sure. You're better with internet stuff than me, so can you handle ordering a good one?"

"Yeah, no problem." Arisa felt relieved. That had gone very smoothly.

Then Kasumi broke into a wide grin. "But... does it maybe have something to do with you dreaming about me having a dick?"

"I-I said don't jump to conclusions!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, sorry about the dream thing. If you want to headcanon that away, feel free.  
> I just wanted them to have a talk about sex toys at the end. ^^;;


End file.
